Help Yourself
by ComedySuze
Summary: This fanfic charts Ray's up and down love life and Gene and Alex's tested relationship. There's fun in store for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to write an A2A story that involves the team and charts Ray's romantic dilemmas and Gene and Alex's relationship.**

* * *

**Ashes to Ashes - Give What You've Got**

**Chapter 1**

Mid - January 1984

Since Fenchurch East's crime rates had suddenly dropped, faster than a hot potato. Perhaps Gene had actually successfully scared off wannabe criminals this time around, more than he had tried to do so in the previous few years. One Thursday afternoon in CID, only Ray had felt the team obviously deserved a worthy night out on the town together later that night or tomorrow night. This thought up, last-minute suggestion sounded disappointingly put together one as he explained about it to Shaz and Alex. When he hinted about it being more of a blokes night out than a full team outing, it didn't go down to well with his female colleagues, especially when they both expressed some disappointment.

For starters, both Shaz and Alex were keenly insisting on accompanying their other half's, out on Fenchurch's busiest and well-liked part of the borough.

"I haven't had a chance to ask the Guv yet and even when I do, I'm sure he and Chris might be up for the night out. They'll probably want it more as a lads night out."

"Don't go start giving Gene any big ideas, given that he's got a vivid imagination, enough as it is." Alex thought to share her concerns vocally. She didn't know whether or not, to completely trust her fellow DI because she felt worried that he might take the guys to a strip club in Soho and that the guys might deliberately let Gene get insanely pissed with beer. She knew she couldn't help worrying sometimes and soon had started to wonder whether perhaps herself, Shaz and the female half of the team ought to teach the other half the team, a lesson or two about a few important things in life.

"Oh you don't need to worry about a thing, Alex. Me and Chris will step in, if the Guv has one too many drinks and starts getting out of hand." Ray gave her a happy and reassuring promise. Although unbeknownst to her she had every reasonable right to feel concerned, as Ray wasn't fully intending on sticking to every single word, which he'd promised. Shaz was beginning to wonder if perhaps, Ray was trying to pull the wool over her friend's eyes. She couldn't believe how thoughtless and foolish he was making himself out to be.

The young WPC decided to give him one or two more life fore-thoughts, to contemplate about, with a bit of luck. "You really do need a girlfriend, Ray, a woman who can hopefully manage to keep you on the straight and narrow, behavior wise."

"Shaz why are you bringing this up for, all of a sudden?" He asked, narrowing his eyes in curiosity. Why was his non-existent love life, coming up for questioning.

"Because you need to, because you can't keep living on whatever past memories you're holding on to." Shaz gave some worthy and useful advice. The question remained, was he at least going to finally stop living in the past and start living for the future?

**_xxxxxx_**

Later that day, it became clear Ray hadn't seemingly bothered to think carefully, regarding the advice given to him earlier on that day by Shaz.

"Alright I'll come along but on one condition...promise me and Christopher here that you won't think twice about taking us to any bloody backstreet strip clubs, whatsoever Raymondo. If we'll be having a great night together like old times, then the first thing we'll need to do, is try out the pubs of course and maybe one nightclub." Gene and Chris had both agreed to come along with their friend. Gene knew Alex wasn't going to react too pleased when he eventually gets around to telling her.

"I better make sure, I don't end up getting blind drunk. I promised Shaz awhile ago, I wouldn't touch none of those popular American beers." A worried looking Chris precipitately mentioned to the both of them. He sucked in deep breath and made a valid effort to sit back in his chair.

"What's wrong with getting pissed, just this once?" As a result of not knowing, the means of how a relationship successfully worked between two people. Ray certainly proved just how utterly clueless he was.

"Oh grow up Raymondo and take those blindfolds off your eyes. You can drink all you like, if you're free and single but if you're in a loving relationship and you decide to spend most of your time with your friends...well that's getting yourself in a right buggered mess." Gene raised his voice, a tad perversely.

Growing frustrated with the DI, the annoyed DCI was beginning to reconsider his earlier answer, "You definitely need to find yourself a bird to fall in love with, Raymondo." Gene echoed the same suggestion Shaz had made, a few hours ago.

"The Guv's right Ray" Chris quickly agreed with the Detective.

"You're joking aren't you. No woman will consider me as boyfriend material." He knew, he lacked the perfect and realistic enough confidence. Maybe everyone might effectively be right in fact, that he deserved a good kicking up the backside, if he was going to get anywhere with understanding women nowadays. Perhaps it mattered the most that he ought to rename this friends night out, as a _"stop behaving like a grumpy sod and start putting his love life first"_

"He's having a funny moment again." Chris wrongly guessed, after a matter of minutes.

Ray snapped out of his thoughts immediately, upon overhearing the DC's comment. "Alright, keep your voice down, Mr clever clogs. Was thinking, why don't the three of us, think of the night out as a helping me to get a date with a bird do you think?"

"You know, I think that's the bloody cleverest thing you've managed to come up with, Raymondo...I don't see why not, just as long as you don't start behaving like a ball launcher in a pinball machine." Thankfully Gene had surprisingly decided to agree with him and optimistically chose to hand out some helpful tips on how not to embarrass yourself, like a prized moron.

_**xxxxxx**_

"Why tonight?, why not tomorrow night instead? Tonight I was looking forward to cooking you a nice and scrumptious meal for two ." Alex didn't look best pleased, the thought of cooking for one, left her feeling disappointed somewhat. She didn't believe arguing her case would automatically help as an advantage for her. No what mattered more for her, was the guarantee that Gene would hopefully promise to let her contribute towards doing a fair bit of cooking for them both, whenever they spent evenings together at his terraced house.

He could see the telltale sign of frustration and disapproval in her body language - the folding arms and the unexpected discreetness. _Christ _there was no mistake about it, since they had finally gotten their acts together and started dating each other, he had picked up enough _Psychology Bollocks _info from her, to turn him into a right Psychologist know-it-all ponce.

"Am I right in thinking, you think some young bird's going to turn my head? While I'm half pissed, don't you?" Gene had cottoned on to the awareness and understanding that, she may feel some jealously if ends up chatting to and getting plenty of attention from single women inside whatever club Ray had dragged him and Chris to.

"Well I've got every reasonable right to worry haven't I." Soon enough she wished she hadn't coincidentally gone and blurted this out aloud, now he was bound to take the opportunity to joke and tease her regarding this. Her point was soon confirmed straight away, when she caught a glimpse of him grinning conspicuously. Given the fact Gene was doing his utmost, by getting on her nerves. As he immaculately loomed over her desk, she found herself becoming more and more attracted to those smoldering, lustrously magnificent eyes of his.

Gene surprised himself as soon as he smartly picked up on this. "What's the matter now Bolls? Are you beginning to regret worrying now?"

Alex desperately tried to hide her blushed cheeks, what with him watching and everything, this was becoming impossible to do so. "No, hardly... I think you'll find I haven't had my mind changed just yet?" She unconvincingly confessed to him. He didn't look like he was buying this affirmation.

"No...I think you're weighing up options Bolls, of how you want to control your hands by using them to caress my chest with." Gene nonchalantly described how he believed, her mind screaming at her by now, to have her naughty way with him.

"You're wrong because I think that's more one of your warm-up fantasizes than a real option." She suggested, naturally she knew he was truly correct but didn't want to admit this out loud, as being true.

"No you're deliberately attempting to point the finger at the wrong person. You know I have a sizzling, knicker-melting effect on you but you're feeling nervous to admit the truth. I don't actually blame you Bolly for feeling this specific way." Gene tried a different approach, reasoning with her.

Alex sighed heavily, knowing Gene's behaviour was perhaps becoming rather too observational for his own good. "I can't help the way, my mind makes me feel sometimes. Okay, go out with Ray and Chris tonight." She gave him the surprising go ahead, to go out on the Fenchurch town with his longtime, loyal friends and colleagues.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next night; the planned night out hadn't gone as well as they had certainly hoped. Ray, Gene and Chris were now standing together in the doorway of a noisy club called Jackpot Kings.

"Can't believe that idiot nonce thought I looked over 55 and refused to serve me drinks because I didn't take too kindly to his first comment about me." Ray said, before lighting up the second of his cigarettes that night.

"No wonder, he didn't want to serve you drinks. I think your constant name calling...I mean calling a barman, a Clueless Dwarf Div, that's not going to help you get the free drinks, this club promises on the front door." Chris made a few good points.

"We need to find you, a woman as soon as possible, Raymondo. So stop acting like a Grumpy bastard and start thinking of your best and honest pick up lines, to help you win any woman, who looks in your direction. " Gene wisely added, ensuring he made his perspective point loud and clear.

A long unanswered question still pretty much needed answering, so Ray was determined to ask it, hopefully for one last time. "Why am I always single?, Is there something about me, women can't genuinely stand?"

Like trying to complete an unfinished crossword, his friends were soon helping to fill in the missing blanks for him.

"Your smoking?" Chris summoned up the best of whatever his_ "not quite with it"_ intellectual brain could muster up.

Gene made some assumptions of his own as well, two guesses were almost close to the point in fact. "Your big northern gob or your failure to understand about what a woman actually wants and needs from a bloke who's interested in her?" The DCI held a few reservations, on where his unhappy friend might actually be going wrong when he meets and tries to flirt with a woman.

"It's not my fault, I can't pay attention and take heed to what a bird's telling me about herself." Although he felt the gesture of doubt, he didn't believe this obligation needed confirming out loud.

"You know what your problem is...Raymondo. You're beginning to revert back to your old ways...I mean ogling at a bird's chest, you'd get smack in the chops for that nowadays. You need to put them days behind you and start immersing yourself, by learning how blokes manage to pull women these days." Gene tried to give him, a much-needed kicking up the backside, more or less to basically help boost the Detective Inspector's confidence.

"Hadn't we best be heading inside another club?" Chris catechized, after a brief few moments of silence between the three of them.

Ray didn't whether to laugh or keep a straight face, as he imagined how unbearable things might become for them, while being stuck within another club. "Blimey, I didn't expect you to be up for, trying one more club out Chris mate."

"Look I only want to go inside any one of them, because my hands are like stone rock cold at the moment." Chris responded, he started shivering persistently. The young Detective Constable wasn't enjoying standing outside on a cold January night at all.

Despite feeling the early signs of having weary eyes, Gene glanced around over his right shoulder, to check for the nearest bar or club. "_Christ on a bike, somewhere less head-banging and that doesn't include two show off nancies." _he quietly thought to himself.

"Just as long as we can go to a bar, where we can order some good traditional food." Gene suggested, as he sensed a negligible headache kicking in.

"Why? Music getting too much for you, Guv? Not a fan of this popular New Romantics stuff?" Ray asked, inquisitively.

"Bollocks...of course I'm bloody not a fan of poof music." Gene argued his reason for disliking this certain type of music.

"I wouldn't call it poof music Guv, it's not too bad when you listen to it." Chris suddenly chipped in, making the decision to defend this latest, up-to-date music. He knew his colleagues wouldn't necessarily be won over by what he mentioned to them.

Gene who had only efficiently half concentrated on, what Chris had to say, promptly nodded his head in the direction of pub/bar on the corner of the main road. "What about that place over there?...The Lion of Fenchurch" He only drew attention to this place because of the word "Lion" in it's title.

"Well if you insist, I don't see why not." Ray agreed with him straightaway. The three detectives began to make their way towards The Lion of Fenchurch bar, they wondered simultaneously, just what food this bar served. What they didn't know either, was that Alex, Shaz and a few of their friends from the station where sitting in a restaurant across the street, called La Flamenco. She hadn't told him that this had been a last-minute made decision by the girls. As soon as Alex set her eyes firmly on Gene, as he brushed past two flirtatious women who were leaving the bar, soon enough she cleverly started hatching a plan.

She knew deep down, she could trust Gene but she felt he needed to learn a valuable lesson and to see things from her viewpoint.

Shaz turned to face her, after spotting her boyfriend with Gene and Ray. "So much for them matchmaking for Ray, I hope they're staying on their best behavior."

"Let's hope they are." Alex added.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are Welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashes to Ashes - Help Yourself**

**Chapter 2 **

"This might make me sound daft asking...Do you ever sometimes get the feeling some div or woman's watching you from afar?" Chris suddenly bought up a surprising question as they were looking up for the perfect spot to sit at, inside the bar. Needless to say, his fellow detectives both started to wonder why on earth, he had asked them this atypical question.

Figuring they should say something now than taking their time to reply, Ray and Gene both took this provided opportunity to respond with different answers. "You're joking, no one's going to fancy watching me smoking and drinking in Luigis."

"Yes I think it's plain bloody obvious. Alex she definitely wouldn't be able to take those sexy posh bird eyes off me." Of course Gene considered this a pretty much cast-iron certainty, however his colleagues didn't seem to think so as they both gave confused and unsure looks and glances at each other. They weren't actually entirely sure on what good enough answers to comment about. Ray knew that he was likely to put his foot in his mouth, in a big way, if he dared to make one unpleasant comment anytime soon.

Seeing how surprisingly happy and relaxed his friend looked, suddenly made Ray crave that one absent presence, that strived for romance in his desolate life. "I wish I could have that special moment with a gorgeous bird." The Detective Inspector said brusquely, before allowing his eyes to briefly wander elsewhere.

Soon they had found seats by the bar and went over to claim them before some nonce and his mates get the chance to do the same thing

Gene was getting fed up and disgruntled with having to listen to his DI's rare dispirited expressions at that moment. So unhesitatingly he decided to tell him straight away what he thought his friend, should at least try to do. "Stop find someone soon Raymondo, you'll stand a better chance of it...if you promise me and Christopher, that you might stop moaning."

Meanwhile, there were two attractive women sitting together at another seating area nearest to the other seating area where Ray, Gene and Chris were. Both friends glanced over at the three off duty detectives.

"I'm gonna order drinks, as I don't think I can wait another minute longer." Chris said, as his mouth parched and incredibly thirsty. Not wanting to wait for their replies, he soon stood up and on the spur of the moment, he dashed across towards the bar, sidestepping past plenty of customers. He looked coherently determined to get to the bar no matter what.

"Alright I'll stop complaining and boring you and Chris to tears, about my uneventful love life." Progress seemed particularly encouraging with Ray as he agreed to give any talk with regards to his personal life, a rest for the time being.

"Halle-flippin-lujah...Now we can share a normal conversation." Gene breathed a sigh of relief. His shoulders were able to comfortably rest back against the hard cold surfaced wall, which was only supported only by a cushy headrest. Every so often it had become wearisome to listen to Ray's comments about women finding him unattractive and his personality disrespectful. Thank Heavens he had now accepted to go lightly and flippantly on everything, about the toughness of work and his sometimes off-the-record life outside the station from now on.

The two women from the nearby seating area, came over to them all of a sudden and introduced themselves. "Mind if me and my friend Karen join you?" The youngest woman Zara, asked them. Without a doubt, it was understandably clear what their unquestionable intentions were. They casually fancied their chances with good-looking men and would do almost anything to get know more about them.

Gene could tell this right away, obviously he blamed Alex for always harping on about carefully concentrating while reading someone's body language. From time to time, despite not showing much of his interest in, what she normally discussed about. Some of what he had overheard her mentioning about, he thought did sort of strangely strike a chord with him because a few northern birds he had met back in Manchester, had behaved in that same way. He wasn't properly buying these two women's apparent friendly and pleasant approach.

"Why not. These seats are yours for the taking." Ray said in a delighted way. He started to wonder whether the two women were genuinely interested in him, hopefully they weren't showing any reasonable interest in Gene as otherwise that wouldn't bode well, if one of the women made a desperate pass at him.

"Thanks..." Karen and Zara both happily, took the available seats which were offered to them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That Lion of Fenchurch bar is synonymous for bad activity, I don't know why Ray's suggested it to the Guv and Chris. Hopefully they might not bother to stay in there for too long." Shaz told her fellow female colleagues from the station, she couldn't withhold the odd worry as she let her eyes scan over towards where this bar/restaurant was located.

"What do you mean by synonymous Shaz? Are you telling me that, the Lion of Fenchurch gone through its fair share of criminal goings-on, in the past?." Alex asked,

"Must have been about four years or so ago, after I first transferred here. Someone phoned Fenchurch East, reporting a violent attack on one of the barmen. The second time around, the place got torched one very cold night...around Christmas 1980. Took three days and three nights for the firefighters to put out the blaze. Of course The Guv managed to arrest and then charge the two culprits for the crimes they committed. Both of the cases inexplicably got to awkwardly on each occasion, however knowing the Guv, he wasn't willing to own up to the truth, which was staring him right in the face."

Alex was practically taken back by this unexpected reveal. "Gene's never mentioned this to me before. I can see why he didn't feel he should tell me about the complicated cases he's investigated. I don't blame him for wanting to bury the bad moments he's faced up to." She could see his reasoning for not wanting to say anything. Seeing how preoccupied the other women from the station looked. Alex allowed her mind to wander elsewhere, she then happened to glance outside to see the busy activity from within and outside the other bars/restaurants.

She managed to spot Chris within a matter of seconds, who seemed stuck amongst a crowd of people, who were occupying the bar area and The Lion of Fenchurch's main room entranceway. "Oh there's Chris...doesn't like he's enjoying himself at all."

"To be honest, I'm not surprised...he told me yesterday he was having second thoughts about the planned night out on the town with the Guv and Ray. It's more than likely, he thinks Ray going to get them into a bit of bother, like he did when we were meant to be investigating the Mrs Hughes and her husband business last year." Shaz commented after seeing for herself, her boyfriend carefully, carrying and steadying three drinks in his hands. His clear to see errors suddenly reminded her of this particularly unusual and bizarre case which involved a married couple, Karen and Thomas Hughes.

This had come to the attention of Fenchurch East CID, after they had received a tip off from one of Gene's top streetwise snouts, Johnny "Pokerface" Jackson, a 5ft 8ins tall, 30 year old West Londoner. He had the impressive knack to tell whether somebody he had known for five minutes, was bluffing or actually speaking the truth.

At first he had unwisely pretended he had forgotten about what he had happened to eavesdropped on. Predictably Gene didn't respond to this too well. "Spit out Pokerface, or I'll be having you frogmarched down to the Fenchurch East train station, faster than you can say _Apples and bloody pears."_

Realizing he shouldn't dare to double cross the respected and well established detective, he then proceeded to tell him what he had overheard, the couple were arranging to illegally getting friends of theirs, to ship in banned adult material from Europe, sex toys and banned VHS tapes. Chris had almost blown the undercover operation for them, after he had nearly accidentally revealed to be a Detective, after Mrs Hughes had playfully flirted with him outside the driveway of her house, one April morning.

Of course, he felt understandably guilty over, talking to Mrs Hughes that morning. When Gene and the rest of the team were successful in cornering the couple and their employees with relation to the illegal goings on. Chris found himself being thanked by everybody, after he had taken a chancy risk and braved the elements by giving chase to the husband, who was more than willing to escape being arrested.

The friends soon enough discovered more than they bargained for, after having doing plenty of observing across the road, between themselves. From what they could tell and see, Gene had unexpectedly come to the rescue of the Detective Constable, while at the same time, he was trying to escape the unwanted attention of a pretty desperate looking woman.

"What's going on?" Chris asked, he seemed oblivious and unsure, about why Gene was practically insisting on remaining with him.

"I'm as bored as a dwarf at Pontins. Actually it's this bird, she's not taking no for an answer Christopher."

"Tell her you're gay." Chris didn't help matters furthermore, Gene gave him a flabbergasted, double take look.

"Well either my eyes are deceiving me or Gene's relishing and enjoying the attention he's getting from her, given that she's all over him...what a sla..." Alex couldn't quite hide her absolute outrage and sadness as soon as she seen this woman continuously following Gene around like a lovesick puppy.

Realizing he almost made an embarrassing blunder with his first comment, Chris tried again by making a thought-provoking recommendation. "If I'm being honest Guv, why she's latching on to you is probably because, of your strong aftershave. She can't get enough of it." He thought this piece of advice might prove helpful for Gene to put into consideration. Hopefully he could find a clever enough way of skirting and pushing this frisky woman nearest towards some other poor sod. God she was becoming more unbearable by every passing minute.

"One kiss that's all I'm asking for, at least." Zara drunkenly begged him, more and more.

Gene was far from considering any temptation of giving in to her. "I don't think my girlfriend would be happy to see you throwing yourself at me. Best you try somewhere else love, maybe where some lonely bugger is probably waiting to get a cheesy smile on his face by a single woman, you'd probably match the perfect description of his dream woman." He thought the truth mattered at that exact moment, that she needed to hear it once and for all, even if she was still drunk and ridiculously off her head.

"You know what...I think you may actually be definitely right. Oh I feel so embarrassed about the way I've misbehaved tonight." Despite still feeling pretty tipsy after downing three glasses of champagne and a Pina Colada, She couldn't help but feel enormously ashamed for the unreasonable way, in which she had embarked on trying to tempt a taken man. She was a woman who felt second best at everything, her friend had always been competently able to charm any man she had the pleasure of meeting, Zara sadly didn't have that same skill as her friend did.

"Where's your friend? Dozy mare shouldn't have left you on your own." Gene asked, out of curiosity, his simple comment came as surprise to hear.

"She's actually over there, getting her playful hands on your friend." She mindfully pointed across the packed room, towards where exactly and her friend Karen were now specially sitting together at that precise moment.

"You know for a pissed, stressful mare, you've got an exceptionally strong memory." Gene remarked, this unimpressive comment, left her profoundly regretting her nonsensical behaviour more.

She had pretty much came to the reasonable enough conclusion after coming to the realization, that this over optimistic yet wonderful man, whom she had known for more than 15 minutes was effectively right. "You know, in all honesty I really do think you've made a wise choice, by turning me down."

"I know, to tell the truth...I'll always ever my eyes reserved for...Bolly." Gene calmly admitted, smiling with unique enthusiasm. It was not often for the detective to look as happier as he had been capable of becoming before.

"Bolly?. your girlfriend's called Bolly?" Zara asked with a raised eyebrow, after she had heard him inadvertently mentioning his girlfriend's nickname.

"Don't you mean Alex, Guv?" Chris believed the DCI needed to be corrected straightaway, regarding this. Gene gave a perfunctory look and a slight shake of the head. While the three of them continued chatting back and forth conversationally, Alex and Shaz both made an unanticipated appearance in the doorway, facing them.

"Care to explain what's going on here?" Alex asked them, obviously she hadn't known the proper reason behind why this unkempt looking woman was getting along surprisingly well with the two Fenchurch East off-duty detectives.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bolly you know, I don't like being followed, it makes me think I'm not being trusted. Look okay, this woman did try it on with me but I put her straight. I gave her a bit of advice, go and find some lonely bugger, who could do with having some love in his life. Christ Bolls, cheating is one thing I'd never ever do to you." Gene provided her with a few very surprising revelations.

"I know...you're always faithful and from time to time that you're also openly honest with words. By the way, I think you should add Love Matchmaker to your CV from now on." Whatever questions Alex had thought about asking her man, quickly slipped out of her mind. His sporadic candor had left her feeling incredibly surprised.

"CV?" He didn't have a clue what she had meant by this detailed word, which she had blurted out.

"It lists your...oh never mind..." Alex sensibly resisted the opportunity to giggle at that particular moment, she thought it might confuse him slightly more. Hand in hand, she gently lead him away from Zara, Chris and Shaz, towards the front doorway of the bar. It was safe to say, she didn't want them to stick around in this bar for another minute or so. She was considering taking the possible chance sneaking the both of them out of there whenever the opportunity arose.

"What sort of plan are you piecing together now? If it's a good one, The Gene Genie wants in on it." Gene soon began to wonder why she had suddenly gone as quiet as a church mouse.

While contemplating whether to take them both to either her flat, which was nearest to where they were now or perhaps to take him home. Soon enough she felt the first choice was probably the most wisest of all, as it became clear he might be drunkenly pissed to a certain extent. "Have you been drinking, by the way?"

"I might have had one or two drinks, Ray's been ensuring Chris stay on his feet for most of the evening, cheeky sod asked him to keep getting the drinks from the bar counter. So I decided, I'd better get up and go help him, as soon as I saw him being surrounded by all those Thatcherite showoffs" Gene said, speaking as truthful as ever, in his own distinctive and typical way.

"That was a very decent thing for you to do." Alex added as soon as she acknowledged a suggestive twinkle in his left eye, she found herself admiring his uniqueness to speak his mind, more than ever.

While Gene had also acknowledged something rather overwhelmingly expressive in both of her eyes. He couldn't suppress the principled temptation of not producing a wide grin across his face any longer, he soon did give in, his grin wider than an 180 degree turn in an Italian sports car. "You're impressed."

"What makes you think that...Gene?" Irrespective of this, she pretended not to know anything but, concerning this matter. His eyes blazed up while he watching her. Bearing in mind, of course he had known she was lying through her teeth but he felt like grabbing her hand and taking her to the Quattro, so he could have his lustful way with her. He just couldn't get this tempting thought out of his old-school mind of his.

"You know I should be asking you the same question. So tell me...what happens to be on your mind, at this time Gene?" It didn't take her long to catch those gorgeous eyes of his, gazing penetratingly at her. Alex decided to ask him precisely the equivalent question, as soon as possible.

"Now that would be letting my gob of mine, go overboard by divulging too much information. I'm not someone who likes blabbing at any certain moment." Gene gave an unconvincing answer, Alex thought. So she decided to delve a little deeper, to prove that he might be fibbing.

"Where do you think, you much would rather be, for the rest of this evening? In an overcrowded bar with relative strangers or at my flat with clutching a bottle of Luigi's finest house rubbish, pouring it out into two glasses? She gave him what she thought was a simple, yet persuasive hint, choice.

His mind was consciously made up within a matter of seconds. "I think it might not just be the bottle of Luigi's house rubbish, that will tempt me back to that flat of yours, Bolls. I think I'd prefer us to make up for lost time without delay, don't you think?" He knew he had once in a while left her feeling disappointed, during a few Afternoon lunch break. He had unhappily locked himself away from the goings on and looked uncomfortable when she tried her utmost to cheer him up on a few separate occasions.

"Thought you might keep me waiting a tad longer for your answer. You know I'd say it's plain obvious The Manc Lion, isn't just well-known for his reputation but surprisingly enough he's getting too clever for his own good" She suggested, expressing a smile. She didn't seem to care too much that she had mentioned this aloud, especially while it was right in front of him.

"Saying it, the way you've just described it. Now you're just turning into a right, saucy mare Bolls..." Gene smirked knowingly. He gestured a telling look to her, as if to say they both needed to swiftly as soon as they can.

"Fine, let's be on our way...at least...before I start mentally picturing how expertly I'm going to tear that unsuitable shirt of yours." She was sure of one thing, she would do certain inexpressible things, take him by tremendous surprise if she was force to do so.

Gene could tell how much she meant every precious word. He presumed she was transforming herself into a right sexy, seductive mare, just for him. She did manage to surprise him furthermore, by tugging his left hand and placing it directly above where she could feel the thumping beat of her heart.

"This is what you always do to me Mr Hunt." She started to describe in her own words about the incredible effect, in which he always seemingly left upon her, even sometimes after an emotional argument they might have had.

"It's nothing to feel bloody surprised about, seeing as you're always blushing everytime I have the habit of placing my wrist across or around your waist." Gene tried not to make a song and dance regarding this, as all he still had on his mind was getting them both away from the bar. He grasped her hand and then suddenly proceeded to lead the both of them to one side, away from the Lion of Fenchurch's 16cm framed window and to ensure that Ray, Chris and Shaz couldn't see them sneaking off.

"I can't wait any longer...I want you now, you ridiculously sexy mare..." Gene admitted out loud, luckily nobody had happened to overhear his revealing confession.

"Me too...come on, I'll drive the Quattro." Alex stifled a giggle, as she calmly found herself admitting to the same thought as Gene's. She believed she ought to drive his Quattro, as he was still far from suitable, to get behind the wheel of it. So she requested for the keys, which he was quite happy to hand over to her. Within five minutes or so, they were heading off together in the Quattro, back to her flat for the rest of the night.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are Welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashes to Ashes - Help Yourself**

**Chapter 3**

From the get-go, Alex knew she wasn't able to keep her hands off him given, the longer wait they were both putting themselves through whilst sitting together in the Quattro. They looked like two naughty, playful teenagers she thought after they left Fenchurch's popular bars and restaurants. She now wished, she knew what was occupying Gene's mind at that exact moment as she gazed across at him. She got her answer soon enough, when he surprisingly opted to rest his hand tenderly across her knee.

"Hope you don't mind me suggesting this, but it looks like your romantic instincts are maturing well." She had guessed correctly, Gene did look incredibly more confident than ever, when it came down to the importance of showing the kindest and profoundness of feelings.

"Well Bolly, if you haven't twigged by now I've got you to thank, for giving my ancient love instincts, a right punching that they needed." Gene made this unexpected confession to her. Although he felt his confidence still lacked, the ability to overcome whatever persistent nerves he had, more often than ever. He felt happy to have finally gotten this off his chest and confessed this to his girlfriend.

"You continue to amaze me every single time Mr Hunt." She suddenly set her sights on his impeccable, delightful lips. Her eyes then found themselves becoming feasibly glued to his exquisite eyes and his cheekbones. Oh the effect they constantly left on her.

"Hmm really? You sure my effect on you, doesn't make you weak at the knees. Make you desperately want me in my office, back at the station . I could go on, with these questions until you decide to give in, any minute now." Gene couldn't resist trying to tempt her all the more.

"Be careful, you better watch. I might use my feminine charms on you to a great extent." She giggled, while feasting her eyes on him once again.

"You're a right saucy mare, resorting to cheeky whispers. I'd happily let you to take the lead first." He chuckled. Naturally he had become aware of what kind of playful and teasing game she was smartly playing with him.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me." She felt encouraged enough to run her middle finger back and forth across his cheeks and the warmth of his pleasant lips.

"I don't think I can stand another moment of waiting any bloody longer, especially with you hypnotizing me with those wonderful hands of yours, Bolly." The DI's enticing and seductive actions were leaving an obvious trouser bulging impact on Gene.

"Neither can I, let's not waste another minute longer...come on..sexy Manc Lion. Don't keep me waiting." Alex revealed all of a sudden, as an awash of love, want and aspiration got the upper hand over her.

"Alright, you don't need to get your elastic knickers in a right twist." The wonderful pictured thought of Alex getting flustered as she tried to calm her excitement, caused his usual smirking lips to unfurl themselves furthermore.

"If you must know, I'm not getting my knickers in a such a twist. As you well know, I'm doing whatever I can to hold myself back from ripping that shirt off of yours." It mattered the most to her, to keep reminding him regarding this. Her farsighted instincts convinced of the likelihood, that he might be experiencing the same red-hot feelings, as she was feeling at that moment.

Without uttering another word and then without hesitating, they both dashed out into the pouring showery rain, across the towards the front entranceway of the apartment flats. Gene's flaxen, golden-hair and shirt both getting an unfortunate soaking in the process. However to Alex this clearly provided itself to be such a lustful and grateful enough sight for Alex, to feast her eyes upon. So much so, she had almost forgotten about her hand rummaging through the pockets of her jacket, for her flat keys.

Gene had already managed to twig, something seemed amiss with Alex. For starters, her eyes hadn't relinquished themselves away from his wet chest. "Unless you want me to turn into some poncy, jammy fictional character, giving you enough turn-on looks, while wearing drenched clothes. Then that would have to make me like some sort of sexy real-life Austen male character, who makes all the women faint at his shuffling feet ." He commented.

"Mr Darcy." Alex quietly responded, by muttering under her breath. Thinking she wouldn't be heard whatsoever. Her enthusiastic lips expressing a visible smirk when his head was looking away from her.

"I heard that." The DCI exclaimed, his range of hearing proving to be considerably impressive.

Finally she was able to find which pocket she had left her keys inside. "Got my keys now. So unless you'd prefer to stay standing here in the entrance doorway, making yourself sound like a judgmental love expert, then be my guest. If you'd actually prefer to pursue me up to my flat, then say so." She hoped her comments hadn't annoyed him too much.

"I'm not going anywhere tonight Bolls because I know as well as you know, me and you are going to make tonight super-duper special. Well you are my Bolly Lioness after all." Sensitively Gene felt more than happy to confirm this. This confirmation helped to sweep away whatever slight doubts she had.

"Good, let's go upstairs shall we. Because if we hang around here any longer, there would be a significant chance of my passion getting the better of me by jumping you and then you would more than likely be having me up against the wall. Better that happened in my flat." She suggested with such thriving confidence, confidentially attempting to do her best in not giving away too much detail about a passionate fantasy, she had once daydreamed about between the two of them.

She grasped hold firmly of his right hand before leading him towards the stairwell inside the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After making a bumpy and louder than expected arrival into her flat, things had become exceedingly passionate and sizzling between the two detectives. Conspicuously they couldn't keep their hands off each other, their hands were feverishly fumbling at one another's clothes.

Gene had the upper hand straight away, sensibly guiding Alex over to the hard surfaced kitchen wall. He nearly accidentally knocked over two valuable China ornaments, off the corner counter after doing this. "Careful those are very expensive, they might cost me a lot of money for restoration." She said, casting a playful gaze at him.

She scooped her left hand around to the back of his neck, pulling him in towards her for god knows how many kisses. A thrill of hunger and longing came over them both as their lips pulverized against each others. Gene used one hand to fist in her hair, as an overwhelming passion grew between the both of them. She was beginning to enjoy the glorious feeling of how much he was ravishing her lips with his. Everytime he always found a magnificent way of surprising her, each and every time they kissed, he was succeeding yet again.

Unbeknownst to Alex, his other hand certainly had a few other naughty ideas as it slipped underneath the hem of her dress. The sensation of his tongue probing inside her mouth was rather intoxicating and mind-blowing, he was definitely living up to his promise that was for sure. In a matter of moments, with her eyes tightened in complete concentration and her heart hammering more so, she could feel his lips tantalizingly against her neck. It wasn't long before his lips were softly caressing hers for the third time in as many minutes. They were alluringly addictive to kiss, that she knew was a cast iron certainty.

As he momentarily pulled away from her a short time later, just so he could catch his breath back, she was more than happy to seize a perfect opportunity by teasingly running the tip of her tongue up and down the side of his broad neck.

"Christ on a bike...You know Bolly, you should be charged, due to the ridiculously, mischievous way you've been behaving...like an enticing, sexy mare." She playfully pinched his left bicep as she squeezed it. "Bloody hell, alright...alright I take that comment back then." He chuckled, before eventually smirking at her. He was doing his best to maintain his sporadic breathing and groans to a minimum.

She didn't give one of her typical, feisty minded replies, as instead she decided to keep up the momentum she had at that moment. She truly relished the sought after effect that they had on each other and how quickly she was capable of driving every part of his body lustfully wild, especially his mind with unimaginable thoughts. She remembered that their relationship had pretty much started off like this a few months earlier, the longing and coherent looks across the CID office towards each other, after they had both finally cottoned on to the realization of how strong their feelings for one another really were. In the early stages of their promising and budding relationship, they had spent a month or two of it, wondering whether it was really just about lust or actual love between themselves. After one night spent at Luigis, listening to the Italian restaurateur talking about how he had first fallen in love with his wife, it made them both realize it was definite love between the two of them.

His kisses were gaining overwhelming confidence and his hands were seemingly confident enough of undoing the straps of her dress, sliding them both of her shoulders in quick succession.

"Well someone's certainly eager to impress." She remarked while resting the back of her beck against the wall. She couldn't help but enjoy the even stronger sensation of his tremendous lips, the meaningful kisses being placed against her rosy cheeks were leaving such a fabulous effect on her.

"Let's just say, I aim to please my Bolly Lioness." Gene replied, as a smirk emerged across those wonderful lips of his. Even those magnificent eyes of his were highlighting the best of him and proving to be too irresistible to ignore. Not wasting a moment longer, she undid the zip on the back of her dress and pushed the loosened dress down to her ankles before finally stepping out of it, the dress was left on the back of the chair in the kitchen.

Gene took a few moments to admire her, as she stood smilingly in front of him, clad in only her lacy underwear. It was quite a gorgeous sight for his eyes and mind to take into consideration. Although some vital things admittedly didn't register straight away with him, there was one thing he was positively convinced about, the fact that the bedroom eyes gaze he sometime gave her would make her legs turn to jelly at the drop of a hat.

"Something's not right." She commented all of a sudden.

"Bollocks, of course this is right Bolly." Typically Gene wasn't properly following what she had meant to say.

"No...you, you're still fully dressed. You've got to be naked...now!" She corrected him, as soon as possible.

In a matter of only seconds, their clothes were therefore discarded across the floor and Alex was now leading Gene towards the bedroom. "Gene stop ogling my bum we haven't gotten to my bedroom yet, goodness sake you're really are the Lion of Fenchurch nowadays aren't you...especially in the bedroom." She giggled as they soon stepped inside her bedroom, Gene cheekily patted her bum before closing the door behind him.

She laid herself back in the centre half of the double bed, gazing approvingly at him, just as he was going to crawl on the bed to join her. She didn't give him a chance though, as she pulled him down with one hand, to lie on top of her. She kissed him passionately on the lips and used her other hand to rest on top of his bum cheek, giving it a pinch within seconds. The reaction on his face was surprisingly adorable to witness.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**

**I haven't forgotten about Ray, he'll feature a lot in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ashes to Ashes - Help Yourself**

**Chapter 4**

The following day, on a gloriously sunny morning in Fenchurch East CID. Eyebrows were raised and gossip spread like wildfire, as rumors began to circulate that Ray had finally gotten lucky with one of the two women, who he'd been seen chatting to in the Lion of Fenchurch bar.

"So where did you manage to vanish off to, last night Ray? After the Guv and Alex had hightailed it from the bar." Chris as usual, was asking far too many questions and this was now turning into an annoying conversation.

"None of your business Chris. Look I'm not saying anything because if I did, you'll be desperate to go and tell Shaz in about five minutes time or so." These days the Detective Inspector had accepted the fact, nothing could ever be kept secret anymore. Your friends or your colleagues always had the habit of demonstrating how they had the potential qualities of turning into a right blabbermouth.

"I promise I won't say a word. Oh come Raymondo, you use to love bragging about getting lucky with any birds you met in a Manchester bar." Chris continued to annoyingly press his friend for a hopeful answer.

"Keep your voice down. Well times have changed Chris. I've learned my lessons about how exactly birds...women like to feel treated nowadays. Admired for being feisty and finding the right words, for telling us lot off for staring at their puppies when we're pissed." Ray's logical way of thinking was a surprising turn up for the books to say the least.

"So you did get lucky, come on admit it." Chris chose to ask again but in a rather quirky way, causing Ray to give him an unimpressed look. "Well you wouldn't be saying daft stuff like this, for starters."

Realizing he might start looking like a fussy nonce if he continued to keep his gob shut any longer, he decided to provide a few teasing details. "Alright...alright I did happen to get lucky but I'm not giving you the full details Chris." Ray countered back, however only with providing half an answer. He considered it best to stay tight-lipped for the time being, with regards to how his evening last night had panned out surprisingly well.

What he hadn't told the young DC, was that Zara had humiliated him in front of the rest of the customers, brandishing her drink and tipping it over him when he politely suggested taking her home. Karen, her friend had felt ashamed by her younger friend's behaviour and had quickly jumped to Ray's defence. Accusing her of treating men with no respect whatsoever and the only one thing she loved and craved in life. was her collection of owned pairs of designer shoes. It had turned out they weren't the best of friends as originally thought, Zara was only friends with her because Karen held a more better, proficient job position than she did and she sometimes badgered her into helping to get her listed for a job promotion.

Karen, as Ray had surprisingly discovered, was clearly unlike her rude friend. She was someone, who wasn't afraid to voice her opinion or to stand up for herself in an unwanted situation.

Ray had to admit to himself, she did have the gorgeous pair of brown eyes which he had ever seen. They both found out plenty about each other, what annoyed them the most in the workplace. Surprisingly enough they had both given the same answer, a daft bugger of a colleague, who likes to take the bloody piss now and then. Her unexpected language impressed the Detective Inspector, very much so.

Before the DI could get a word in edge-ways, he soon acknowledged that he was getting asked out on a promising date by his new female friend.

Not wanting to put a dampener on a perfectly shared moment, by blurting out something inappropriately, resulting in scaring off this gorgeously attractive woman. Ray felt he it mattered to give the answer, she was hoping to hear him tell her. "Okay, why not. We can pick up on this conversation of ours, on our date, when we see each other next."

"Great, I'm already looking forward to it and to hearing you tell me more about your police chase stories." She gave him a flirtatious look while she was talking. This woman had actually done most of the flirting, Ray wondered how he had managed to restrain himself.

xxxxxxxx

Later that day in the CID office, the atmosphere appeared more subdued than usual, not that Gene was complaining as he emerged from the staff kitchen. He raised an eyebrow when he picked up on the sudden absence of Alex. "Christ where's DI Drake gone and done a runner to now?" Gene asked the team. The echoing of his gruffly voice caused a slight distraction among the team.

Sometimes her disappearance acts didn't sit too comfortably well with him. During each working day, he would constantly be keeping both of his eyes on her, making sure she was keeping herself busy with paperwork and pacing around the office back and forth for hours on end. Ever since they became a couple, he consistently had the habit of worrying about his safety as well as hers. He had even considered the possibility that some nonce, who had previously been stitched up by him, would be out for revenge by trying to hurt one of them.

When nobody bothered to respond to the Guv's sensible question, Shaz decided to speak up on behalf of the team. "Guv, Ma'am told me she was going to the women's toilets. So I'm sure she'll be back any minute now."

Gene gave an accepting nod and then turned away, glancing over at the nearby side corridor. "It's just that I was hoping to speak to her about something important. Suppose it can wait for another time." He considered going to check up on her, to see whether maybe she might be feeling alright. Alternatively he guessed this might not go down to well with her, stubbornly invading her privacy, by wandering into the women's toilets. The WPCs might potentially get the wrong idea and end up accusing him of behaving like a peeping tom.

He made his mind quickly, wandering back into his office. Hoping to complete one of his unfinished, baffling crosswords. As he casually stepped foot back into his office, his overcharged conscience couldn't logically leave the matter alone. Sitting back in his chair, he maintained momentum by keeping a watchful eye on the comings and goings, in and out of the main office. What he hadn't known or cottoned on to, was the unexplained reason behind Alex's absence. Yes he had wondered, why she had dashed to the women's toilets, he just presumed, a dodgy meal at lunchtime, might be to blame for making her feel unwell.

The real fact was that Alex was experiencing some dizziness effects and had continuously been throwing up in the women's toilets for 20 minutes or so. The symptoms were adequately familiar to her as they were becoming clearer by every second to pick up on. The chance that, she might in fact actually be pregnant. At first she didn't know what to do and with all due respect, she was feeling understandably worried about how he might react, the possibility she had fallen pregnant.

They had never gotten round to discussing having children together, after all they'd only been dating for a couple of months and it would most likely seem too early to bring up this matter, in one of their conversations.

"Hello...Alex are you in here? Guv's doing his nut with worry about you...He's not admitted that he is, but me and Shaz both thought otherwise." The mild vocal tone of Chris' Manchester accent, suddenly caught her attention.

"Yes Chris...I will be out in a minute." Alex answered straight away. She wiped her cheeks with two pieces of tissue, before slowly walking out from the cubicle.

"Everything ok?" Chris asked with a smile, he was starting to think they should talk outside of the staff toilets instead. He walked out first, followed by his female colleague.

"No, not really. I guess I'm just feeling under the weather and might leave work early today, so I can go and sleep off my migraine." She responded, knowing she wasn't properly telling him the entire truth.

"Migraine...blimey, I haven't heard that word being mentioned for a long time." Chris said, reflecting on a conversation he shared with Sam ages ago, back at the old nick in Manchester.

Alex didn't think any of asking him, what on earth he meant by what he just said. Clearly she had enough worries weighing heavily on her mind. She tried to ease these so called worries, by making lighthearted comments about her other half. "So Gene's doing his nut with worry about me. I must seriously have quite an enchanting effect on him, well enough on him anyway, to cause him to worry for my well-being and personal safety"

"I'm pretty much the same with Shaz, I'm always worrying myself silly when she turns up late for work, on some mornings. I can't help it and I reckon, neither can the Guv as well. When you love someone so much, you want to do anything you can to protect them, from some southern poof who's eyeing up the bird and fancies his chances with her." Chris admitted, his surprising comment coming out of the blue, without him realizing it's true meaning.

As soon as her and Chris reached the main office together, she headed straight towards Gene's office. Knocking at the door.

"You don't 'ave' to knock Bolls, come in." Gene said. He glanced up at her, studying her nervous looking body language. "So what's the matter?"

Alex closed the door behind her, she then half closed the blinds, before then walking over to his desk. "I'm going to come out and say this, as I want to get this off my chest as soon as possible. I think I might be pregnant." She started to wish she hadn't revealed her news, in such a hurry. It was fair to see, that Gene looked seemingly knocked for six by this potentially life-changing news and would obviously need whatever considerable time possible, to digest this in and to regather his thoughts with regards to this.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ashes to Ashes - Help Yourself**

**Chapter 5**

Alex desperately tried not to scream out whatever frustrations she had, out loud, given that Gene was behaving reservedly and not revealing his particular thoughts to her at that precise moment. Sometimes during a fresh case or while sitting together at Luigis, he often had the habit of leaving her on tenterhooks, when he mulled over a pondered thought.

"Well at least, tell me what's on your mind, right now? Please don't leave me speculating." She tried to persuade him, to be as honest as he can be. For a man like Gene Hunt, this might perhaps be a reasonably tricky question for him to give an honest answer to. He unfolded the newspaper, he had almost finished the crossword inside it and then placed it flat on the desk. He gave a head gesture for her, to come over to his desk.

"You caught me off guard Bolls. If I'm honest, this ticking brain of mine isn't too bloody well capable of making me think properly because once me gob gets wind of how poorly my thinking is, it's more than likely to blurt out something you won't want to hear." After gathering a bit more of thoughts, he looked a little more relaxed as he sat up and forward in his chair and ended up making a surprising move, by reaching for both of her hands.

"To tell the truth, I'm a bit surprised but then again...sod it...I'm feeling like a right cheery, over the moon buggering sod right now." Gene said, his words sounded promisingly and reassuringly as ever, Alex was left stunned and swayed upon listening to him telling her this. This became effectively obvious to pick up on, as he soon guessed that, his delightfully encouraging words had done the trick in keeping her quiet for at least half an hour or so.

"Well say something Lady Bolls? or give me a clue as to what's going on in that sexy brain of yours." It was roles reversed, Gene's turn had suddenly risen to the forefront, of asking the questions. The longer she kept him waiting for an answer, the more he genuinely and expressively wanted to embrace her. Christ he really was slowly turning into a soppy and sentimental bloke, as he sensed these untested emotions of happiness.

"So are you trying suggest, you might becoming fond of the idea of being a parent? are you sure you can manage with having to change nappies, getting up in the middle of the night to calm our baby, every now and then?" Alex suddenly remembered the many times, in which she attentively tended to Molly, a few days after she and Pete had bought their daughter home from the hospital. Alex had formed such a motherly and tender bond with her daughter, sadly the same couldn't have been said for the father/daughter bond. On most nights, whenever Molly cried out in her cot, an enervated Pete insisted on Alex attending to her instead of him. She knew deep down, he very much preferred his job more than family life, after all he was constantly seeking for the big promotion at work and persisted on making every effort, to achieve it.

"Christ, I bet you're going to love every moment of seeing me, tackling my toughest case to date Bolls...changing a nappy and trying to get a few decent nights of sleep." Gene half grumbled.

"Oh yes, without a shadow of a doubt. You know I never would have believed for one second, that you might considerably warm to this life-changing event for the both of us. " Alex smirked at him. She couldn't hide her clear enough delight, as she further addressed this happy matter.

"Oh bloody charming. If it's a boy he's gonna be called Gene Jnr and if it's a girl she's gonna be called Alex Jnr." Gene started to get, a little bit way ahead of himself.

"Okay, well let's not be getting too far ahead of ourselves Gene. It's also up to the mother, to have the final say so in the naming of her newborn baby." Out of the blue, Alex burst out with vivacious laughter, wiping tears of joy away with her thumb while speaking. Dear god this man was beginning to turn into an unpredictable thinker. She devised a perfect solution, whether he liked it or not, he needed to learn the true meaning of fatherhood and agreeing with her, with regards to deciding on a chosen name for the baby.

"You've just breezed in here and delivered news I thought my fine ears, would never get the chance to hear. It's a lot to get me head around but I've said, I'm up for the challenge. Anyway being a doting parent can't be that harder than catching criminal bastards." Gene said, he was willingly keen to prove a point to Alex, that he was capable of taking on the challenges of fatherhood.

"I need to make an appointment first with my doctor to find out, how many months pregnant I am." She knew she had to make certain, she hadn't inaccurately made a mistake.

xxxxxxxxx

"Wonder what's going on, between the Guv and Alex? They've been talking for ages in his office..." Ray was now reverting back unwisely, to his nosy ways, which tended to get him in hot water with his colleagues. "You don't think she's giving him the shove, do you?"

"Ray, it's none of your or our business, with whatever's happening between The Guv and Ma'am. It's no wonder, you're looking overexcited and getting yourself in a lather." Shaz smiled ceremoniously. She didn't necessarily reveal about what Chris had mentioned to her, concerning the vast boost Ray's love life had received last night with one of those women, the team had seen him chatting to. She had to admit, she relished teasing the DI.

"I'm just looking out for the both of them, that's all."

"Really? I thought you were more preoccupied with other matters... of the heart."

"Oh thanks blabbermouth..."

"You know what I'm like. You tell me something and I always end up having the annoying habit of, not being able to keep it to myself." Chris put his hands immediately, confessing to a longstanding habit he inconveniently always displayed. Whatever someone told him, he wouldn't be able to keep it under wraps for more than five minutes, before bumping into Shaz or Alex and telling them right away, about what particular plans either the Guv or Ray had discussed with him off the record.

"Too right, you have a restless habit of blabbing. I wanted to see how well my date with Karen will turn out first tomorrow night, before then thinking of telling the Guv and some of the team." Ray sensibly articulated, before walking out of the office. He didn't give a clarified reason, as to where he might be heading off to. Chris presumed his friend was heading off to get some much deserved fresh air and to light up a cigarette as well.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Mind I ask you something Alex, you know before you stroll out of here, grinning and looking like a right sexy lioness?" Gene asked, given that he had very much realized without ado, what her natural reaction will certainly be like once she left his office.

"Of course you can ask me. Fire away then." She gave him the go-ahead with this soon-to-be asked question. She defensively folded her arms, as she patiently waited to see, just what was so important that he keenly wanted to ask her.

"I would've expected you to somehow have managed to super-ladoopy figure it out by now. You know this important thing you've forgotten about." Gene suggested, surely she must have gotten the message now, as to what the real reason was, behind what he was hinting at.

"Really, like what? Help me fill in the blanks because I'm baffled." She pretended not to know anything, keep up the charades. Naturally she already worked it out and she felt reasonably touched that the first thing, he thought was giving her a hug. Something which was validly out of his comfort zone but may be well worth in need of, for the both of them over the next few months.

"Don't play daft with the Manc Lion, Lady Bolls. Does it need to spelling out for you. You know like you, hopefully giving me the opportunity to give you a good proper hug." Gene called these obvious facts, to crystal clear attention.

"Oh hugging, I suspected that was going to be the other way around. Before we rush ahead of ourselves yet again, Gene I just need to know I haven't got the wrong end of the stick over this. So I'll need to make an appointment at the doctors straight away, can I use your desk phone?" Alex gladly explained and then wasted no time in asking the DCI, if she could use the phone. Gene gave her an approving head nod. She began dialing up the number of the only Doctors within Fenchurch East.

Gene got up from his chair and walked over to the front office window panel. He tried to out-stare Ray as soon as he saw him, behaving like his usual, interfering self. From time to time, he didn't appreciate the DI's attempts at sticking his nose in, where it wasn't wanted. He then proceeded in closing the blinds, only half way down and half closed.

He walked back over to the desk and went to stand alongside his girlfriend, she reached for his left hand, grasping hold of it, the minute she started talking to the receptionist person on the other side of the phone.

"Wednesday morning, will be fine, thank you, bye." She smiled, looking happy as ever. She placed the phone down on the receiver.

"Christ that was quick." Gene's eyebrows raised with surprise, he also gave her that oh so familiar look, pouting those delightful lips of his.

"Why did you expect me to spend an hour or two having a girly chat with the Doctors Receptionist? Anyway I have an appointment for Wednesday morning at 10 O'Clock. We'll need to go together of course." She explained in simple terms.

"The team ears are going to be wagging and eyes are going to delving deep, especially if we both leave the office together on Wednesday morning, without saying where we're off to. Probably better we tell them the truth." To say that he wasn't a tad concerned, regarding how the team might respond to their boss and fellow colleague departing the office secretly without an explanation, was an understatement. Sometimes in the past, he hadn't felt bothered at all, if he had been caught on a date with a bird by whichever Tom, Dick or Harry from the station. However now, for the first and possibly the last time in his life, he felt positively committed in his relationship with Alex and he didn't wish for it to be continuously invaded by anyone from the station.

"What's made you want to be this honest with everyone, all of a sudden?" She asked him.

"Times are changing. Like I said I'm going to be a daddy, so it's time for me to evolve more." Gene said.

"This should be interesting to see." Alex whispered to herself. She knew, obviously that he would need to help her out a lot over the next couple of months, if in fact she is pregnant.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


End file.
